Jacked in the Head
by Maelstrom1
Summary: A certain Decepticon gives us a look into his conflicted allegiance......Armada


Disclaimer: Transformers are the property of Hasbro, the toy gods. The song in this fic is the property of Linkin Park, ah good music. First time I've incorporated a song into a fic, so enjoy!

**************************************************************************************

All alone in my quarters, I stare into the mirror at the bot who stands there. He has two insignias, one Autobot, one Decepticon. I look down, as they are both my own. The first was renounced along with my past, a scar running over it. One figure sticks with the Autobot insignia. Hot Shot. Did he really betray me all those years ago. I know Autobot military protocol, and that he probably was forced to leave me. But they had no right! Typical hypocrite Autobots. They claim all life is precious, but they don't care for it. Argh! I can't stand them! 

__

CRACK

I open my optics and see my fist in the middle of the mirror. What came over me? Looking at the shattered mirror, I see the Decepticon symbol under my Autobot one. The Decepticons, they're bad I admit, but at least they have the decency to admit it, unlike the Autobots. When I sat in those flames, waiting, and waiting, only to see Megatron's horned visage come through the flames. He sneered at me, sending fear straight to my spark. Then he extended his hand. The next minute I saw myself taking his hand, as he examined the scar across my chest. He then smirked, and placed his hand below my insignia. It burnt! Oh by the pit did it burn! And when he brought his hand away, there was a Decepticon symbol there, complete and intact, unlike my Autobot one. Wordlessly he put my arm over his shoulder and helped me from the flames, and showed me the Autobot shuttle leaving, and with it, my hope of rescue, but I then realized it had been answered. I turned to Megatron, and saluted him. He had done what the Autobots wouldn't. For that, I respected him.

I turn on a music playing device I obtained on earth, a compact disk player I think its called. For some reason, the human's voices calm me, maybe it's the Autobot inside me that it speaks to. I sit and dim my optics, and listen.

__

Memories consume

Like opening the wound

I'm picking me apart again

You all assume

I'm safe here in my room

Unless I try to start again

I don't want to be the one

The battles always choose

'Cause inside I realize

That I'm the one confused.

I activate my optics again and look at the mirror again. The angle that the shattered glass had made it seem like there was no scar on my chest, and the Autobot symbol was whole. I bring my gun out, aiming at the mirror. In my mind I see Hot Shot and Megatron. Hot Shot. He was a great friend on Cybertron, and even on Earth he tried to make amends. Maybe he wasn't that bad. Megatron. He saved me when nobody else would. I owe him my life. I clutch my head with my free hand. Why is this making my head hurt so much! Megatron is an egotistical tyrant. Hot Shot is an ill-tempered kid. WHY DO I CARE FOR BOTH SO MUCH!

__

CRACK CRASH

I watch as the dust clears, the mirror and half the wall totaled. My gun smokes as my head has a slight indentation from clutching it so hard. The CD player is still going.

__

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean

I don't know how I got this way

I know it's not all right

So I'm

Breaking the habit

Tonight

Clutching my cure

I tightly lock the door

I try to catch my breath again

I hurt much more

Than anytime before

I had no---%Y%HUJNW%^!$*^(I

I dim my optics as sparks fly. The music did not calm me tonight. I put away my smoking gun as I fall to my knees. I don't know what is worth fighting for, but for now, I'll fight for who I know will protect me…………..or do I know that?

**************************************************************************************

"WHEELJACK! WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE!" Cyclonus's voice pierces through the barrier separating the black Decepticon from the others.

"Nothing." Wheeljack responds, "Nothing at all."

"Are you sure, I heard gunfire and things breaking." Cyclonus said.

"It's NOTHING!" Wheeljack said forcefully this time.

"Fine, fine, I'll leave you alone." Cyclonus said, and began to walk off. "The breaking was probably just your stinkin' head. Hahahahah!"

"He could be right." Wheeljack whispered, alone again.

**************************************************************************************

Ah fun, yet another vignette. I wanted to do another, but couldn't figure out who to do one on, then I got the Linkin Park: Meteora CD today, and listened to track nine, Breaking the Habit, and Wheeljack popped instantly in my mind. So I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
